Cloudy With a Chance of Clack
by Agent Scott Bundles
Summary: a tale of tragedy and woe and romance! So much romance. CRACKFIC


The rain pelted off the roof of the young blones house. "The sky is crying on me perhaps it to feels the deep pain of solitude," He brooded silently to himself running his fingers through the soft tresses that greatly resembled his pet chocobos ass. That was his only companion in this sad dark world, that and an oversized sword he had so creatively named Wilson. He walked outside into the merciless storm and shivered involuntarily, it was cold. He had not expected this, the rain outside had been no indicator of the chilling breeze that would come along with it. It was the middle of winter for gods sake wasnt it supposed to be warm? He scuffled back into his lonely one bedroom apartment, perhaps it wouldnt have been so lonely had cloud bought a second bedroom to keep the first company. He just didnt feel like giving the room that kind of satisfaction when he himself was so tragically alone. He had no one Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, Barrett other Token party members they were never there for him. Mostly because he had yet to meet them but that was beside the point. If they were truly going to eventually be his friend they should be here now. His heart felt heavy and he lets out a disdanelful sigh staring up at the big clouds in the sky he wailed up to the heavens. Then chocked falling to his knees having collected to much rain water. He pondered silently to himself about the cxauses an effects of being a cloud. He had never thought of it before but he believed now would be a good time to start. Cloud pictured himself looming above the world raining on town shooting lightning bults at some and terrifying small children with thunder. Yes that was truly his dream. He would be a force to be reckoned with. In the middle of his crazed thoughts is when he saw him walking down the street with nothing on his top tight leather pants and hooker boots. Cloud felt his breath hitch and quickly removed the constrictiong corset tossing it carelessly to the side. Now he too had nothing on his top, he knew this would draw the attention of the man and possibly spark a jovial conversation about the weather or the reason mass murder spree. You no nothing to heavy just nice light conversation. The mans ebony locks where dripping with water, cloud noted jotting it down on the small water proof notepad he kept on him at all times.

Zack felt eyes on his body and instantly felt dirty. "I knew i should have opted for a shirt," he whispered heatedly to himself before turning to stare pointedly at the person staring at him so shamelessly. He would make them feel so bad they would die of shame. It was his trademark, and no one did it better. He looked back to throw the death blow and caught glimpse of a cute blonde man clutching a notebook tightly a look on his face that screamed I NEED A FRIEND! Or could have screamed I need some good loving. He was silently praying for the latter when his lewd thoughts were cut off by a soft voice calling out to him. "Was that an angel?" Zack thought mind filling up with the melodious sound drinking it in like a sweet glass of freshly made barbecue sauce. No it was no angel it was simply the sweet cursing of the small imp before him, apparently he had fallen and was bleeding profusely. "How cute he wants to be a damsel in distress, well buckle up princess because prince charming is here to sweep you off your dainty little feet." rushing to the aid of the chocobo looking fellow he swept him up into his arms with manly vigor and proceeded to skip all the way to the nearest hospital. He could tell he had impressed the young fellow by the way the blonde was slipping in and out of consciousness. That was a sure sign someone thought you where cool. Setting him down gently he moved some hair out of his eyes and waited with him to be seen by the doctor on call. Doc Worth was his name, he was apparently a prestigious man who was level headed and knew exactly what he was doing. The older man softly stroked his soft cheek, "he's kinda cute, i wonder what he would look like carrying my child." Zack's lecherous thoughts where cut short by a voice informing them that the doctor was ready to see them. Hoisting Cloud over his shoulder gently like a sack of potatoes he carried him into the doctors office. "Hey I think you need to check him out for me he's bleeding really bad. I think my devilish good looks and charms were to much for the kid," He grinned setting cloud on the cold


End file.
